Do You Know How to Drive This Thing
by CrazyCoon87
Summary: What happens when a girl who just knows how to pod race gets recruited into the rebel force as a pilot? Chaos ensues for the new recruit Cat. (Based off the Star Wars movies, which I do not own, the story is my own though, the world and some characters are not mine.)
1. The Past

**AN:** This all stemmed from me watching Star Wars this weekend. Hope you enjoy. Also I don't know everything about Star Wars so if I get something wrong let me know.

My life since I was a little girl revolved around pod racing. My father had been one of the great pod racers on the planet of Malastare. My mother had died in child birth with my younger brother when I was ten. This meant that I was often at the race course with my father learning about pod racing.

By age fifteen I was the one of the best pod racer mechanics in the system. Father and I traveled throughout the system, he would race and I would work on the racers. We made good money and were able to live comfortably while traveling, never needing for anything.

Five years later we were back on the planet Malastare in Pixelito racing when shit hit the fan.


	2. Home Coming

**AN:** Currently listening to Taylor Swift as I write this, don't judge. Sometimes a girl just needs some T-Swift

I had always loved Pixelito. The city was always bustling with a mix of species. Beings came from every planet in the galaxy to either pursue their career in pod racing or join the masses at the oil fields.

Yeah the native species, the Dugs, could be assholes especially to humans, but this planet was home to me. And once you got used to dealing the Dugs life wasn't hard. You just had to give them as much shit as they gave you.

Da and I had been away from the planet of Malastare for the last five years pod racing and now as the space craft landed on the landing pad we were finally home.

"Still looks like the same hell hole we left five years ago," Da stated as he looked out the nearest window.

I replied with a sad smile. Da had mixed feelings about this planet.

"Please gather all belongings and prepare to exit the space craft," stated a voice that came over the intercom system.

"Come Cat," Da said as he lifted his pack onto his back and filed behind the others getting off the craft. I grabbed my leather pack that was falling apart and followed behind him.

Stepping off of the craft I was hit with fresh air. Most beings didn't know that Malastare was a planet covered in thick forest, except for the few oil fields in the northern regions, which meant the air was extremely fresh even in the major cities. I smiled.

Da weaved his way through the crowded streets. Turning left and then right. Passing merchants and shouting pod racer advertisers.

"Miss you'll never get a husband in those clothes…how about a new dress," asked some Dug merchant.

"Fuck off," I growled.

"Fucking human."

"Fucking Dug." I made a rude hand gesture in the Dug's general direction as I turned to follow Da.

We made one last turn down a narrow street and stopped in front of a door. Da took the key off of the leather string hanging around his neck

"Hope Jed kept his promise and looked after the place while we were gone," Da said as he turned the key and opened the door.

"Highly doubt it. That guy is a pig, a cheat, and a liar. Not to mention his idiot son." I pushed past Da and looked around. It was dusty, but nothing looked out of place…that I could remember.

"That guy is your godfather." Da went towards his room.

"Doesn't mean I have to like the guy," I murmured as I headed towards my room which was up a ladder in a loft area. As I came over the edge I saw the remnants of my childhood. Posters of pod racers I adored, books of other star systems, toys, and my Da's old helmet were strewn all over the room. The bed looked a lot smaller than I remembered, but other than being dusty everything was there.


	3. The Fight

**AN** : Damn it has been a long time since I have updated any of my stories.

I threw my pack against the wall. Walking over to my bed I fell backwards onto the mat. It was just like I remembered it, hard as a rock. Sighing I reached under the ratty pillow and pulled out my "galactic" sphere. I actually had no clue what it was called I had found it in my Da's old chest when I was younger.

Throwing it into the air a spectacular array of planetary systems irrupted across my room. Stars and planets floated around me. I slowly sat up once I spotted the Malastare system in the Mid Rim.

I had been to every planet in this system fixing pod racers for my Da, but I had never left the system once. Sighing again I laid back and closed my eyes. If only Da had let me pod race. I had been offered multiple positions as either a pod racer or mechanic that would have gotten me out of the system, every time though Da thoroughly disapproved. I mean I could have left as soon I turned eighteen, but I didn't want to leave him alone. As if on cue I heard Da come out of his room. Quickly I reached up and turned off my sphere.

"Cat come on down we need to talk."

Getting up slowly I walked towards the ladder and started to descend.

"What's up Da," I asked as I reached the bottom of the ladder.

"I think we should talk about your future here."

I winced as I heard those words. Words I had heard a million times. "Da…"

"No hear me out. You don't have much a future as a pod mechanic. Don't even start," he stated as I started to grumbled, "You are a great mechanic and would probably be a great racer, but I don't want this life for you always moving around and being in environment full of thugs. I spoke to Jed and he can get you a mechanic job at the mines. I know I know you hate Jed and the mining business, but you would have a stable job and maybe you could start to settle down start a family."

That was the last straw. "No Da."

"Cat, think about it."

"NO."

"Come on Cat be reasonable. You surely know where I am coming from."

"No Da I want to travel and race. I don't care if I'm some vagabond. And as for a matter of fact I don't know where you are coming from. You traveled out of the system at my age, but you never talk about those times. So I'm going to continue what I am doing thank you very much."

"No Cat you aren't. I forbid you."

"You what? I'm twenty Da. I can do whatever the hell I want to do," I said. I could feel my face getting redder.

"Cat," his voice was rising.

I was done. I gave him one last look and murmured "Fuck off."

That silenced him. I rushed up the ladder grabbed my pack and then making my way back down I marched towards the door.

"Where are you going," he asked.

I didn't reply I just walked out the door. I turned north towards the local drinking hole.


	4. The Crator

**AN:** I'm back. Working on other stories!

There was only one place to go to in Pixelito when you needed to drink away your problems. The Crator. The proprietor was a grumpy old Dug, but he served the best pixel juice in the whole system. The place was a favorite of racers and their crews though the filth of Pixelito hung out there too, so it was always handy to have someone with you or a good blaster. Lucky I had the latter tucked under my shirt.

That was where I was headed now. I turned left at the red light district. Then another left down a dark skinny alley way. And entered a well hidden doorway. The only actual signs of life from the doorway was the sounds of a local band exiting it. As I enter the aroma of alcohol and smoke hit my face. I looked around it was pretty packed tonight. I sighed and headed towards an open place at the bar.

As I sat down I flagged down the bartender. "Pixel juice, make it a strong one." He nodded or at least I think it was a he, it was hard to tell with Dugs. A quick second later and my drink was in front of me. I tossed the bartender a credit and turned to my thoughts.

My Da had no clue what I wanted from life. Sighing I took a huge swig of juice from my glass.I didn't notice the hooded figure making his was towards me. I was in the middle of another swig when the figure's hand grabbed my shoulder.

"Well well look who we have here?"

I jumped and reached for my blaster.

"Hey that's no way to greet a friend is it Cat," the hooded man exclaimed as he pulled back his hood and put his hands up in protest. I recognized the crooked grin and the messy brown hair immediately.

"YOU," I exclaimed.

"Ya me," he replied smugly.

He didn't get another word in though as I punched him squarely in the face.


	5. Trouble

**AN:** Three jobs plus a side job of pet sitting means I have no time for fun or writing. **  
**

"You scum bag," I growled as I looked at the man on the ground. I was in the process of deciding whether or not to give him a good kick when someone grabbed my shoulder.

"Now that's no way to treat my son, Cat."

I turned knowing who it was by the voice. Jed, my no-good slacker godfather.

Jed had grown up with my father on Malastere. Both boys had been products of mining families, but at age 15 they had decided to leave their lives in the mines behind and try their luck in pod racing. My Da excelled at racing and Jed had excelled in mechanics, and while I had learned my mechanic skills from him it didn't make him any less of an ass. After 15 years of traveling around and outside the Mid Rim they returned back to Malastere and started families. Our families did everything together until darkness came.

Back in the present Jed was helping Alfie off the floor.

"Really Cat was that necessary," asked Alfie rubbing his jaw.

I was about to reply with some snarky reply when Jed exclaimed, "Shut up you two. Now is not the time to argue about stupid relationships of the past. Cat what are you doing back? You and Conner weren't supposed to be back for another fortnight."

I shrugged, "Da and I won a big pot the last race, so Da decided to come back sooner. Why?"

"We have to get you out of here now," exclaimed Jed with just a pinch of panic in his voice. "No time to explain now. We have to get Conner."

Getting up Jed started towards the door. I shook my head at Alfie and shoved pass him, "Don't think we are finished."

"Oh come on can we just do what normal couples do and have passionate makeup sex, it doesn't even have to be sex it can be a make out session."

At that I about turned around and hit him again, but Jed interrupted my thoughts, "Come on you two. We don't have much time."

When we got outside we went down the roads that I had taken to get here. Turning onto my street I saw that there was a pack of storm troopers around my door.

"What the fuck," I thought.

"Shit," Jed exclaimed as he veered left into the ally that was two doors from my house. Alfie grabbed my arm and pulled me in after him, but not quick enough.


End file.
